


The Deal

by Sitnah (frausorge)



Category: Angel: the Series, The X-Files
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-06-01
Updated: 2000-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-15 10:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11229516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frausorge/pseuds/Sitnah
Summary: Krycek contracts with a new client.





	The Deal

**Author's Note:**

> _Disclaimer:_ They ain't mine, though I'm not sure Chris Carter and Joss Whedon would recognize them as theirs, either.
> 
> Imported and headers adjusted for AO3, June 17, 2017.

"This won't be as easy as throwing an old man in a wheelchair down the stairs, you know." 

Krycek glanced up briefly. "That was... necessary. Call it an exorcism, if you like."

"Whatever. Here's the other target." 

Still occupied with the first dossier, Krycek stretched out his left hand for the second. And waited. He looked up again. 

"That's nice work," McDonald said. "Demon?" 

"Alien." 

"Hm." McDonald handed over the folder, but his eyes remained thoughtful. 

"I'll do it," Krycek said finally. 

"Good." McDonald's slow smile gleamed. "I have the feeling this is going to be a very profitable association."


End file.
